The present invention relates to vehicle exhaust systems, and particularly a clamping mechanism for dual exhaust pipe systems.
Most vehicles include exhaust systems for guiding exhaust gases from a vehicle engine. Such exhaust systems typically include an exhaust pipe for guiding the exhaust gases, and a muffler for reducing noise. The exhaust pipe commonly includes one or more exhaust clamps that support the exhaust pipe and/or muffler relative to the vehicle chassis. Some vehicles include two or more exhaust pipes, with each exhaust pipe typically including an exhaust clamp for supporting the exhaust pipe.
Because the exhaust system of a motorcycle is generally visible, it is important that it, and any clamps, be aesthetically pleasing. To that end, large sweeping curves, chrome plating, and compact fits against the body of the motorcycle are used to increase the visual appeal of the vehicle. These features often require the connection of different pipes with the connecting mechanism often being visible.
In addition to supporting the exhaust pipes, mufflers, and other exhaust components, exhaust clamps can be used to clamp one pipe section to another pipe section. When used in this manner, it is important to achieve an adequate seal between the two pipes.